


for appearance's sake

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: "Don't give me that look! I'm sure it's nothing to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For noveltealeaves, who requested Knock Out/Starscream!

Knock Out waits on the deck of the _Nemesis,_ hand lifted to shade his optics in the harsh glare of the local star. Starscream's in the air, performing acrobatics as he leads his new unit of upgraded Eradicons in formation.

Not as enthralling to watch as, say, a proper flight of seeker-frames, but given what they have, it was worth coming out here to watch. Starscream hasn't lost any of _his_ flair, after all.

It could be enough to rev his engine, if he wanted to allow Starscream's advances to affect him.

He claps in exaggerated motions as Starscream lands, mimicking that human gesture. The jury's out on whether Starscream understands it, but he smirks at Knock Out either way, once he has a face again.

Knock Out waits patiently as Starscream dismisses the Eradicons, then follows Starscream inside. He makes a note of the new lilt to Starscream's wings, and the impatient motions in his fingers.

 _Something's_ up.

He's led to Starscream's quarters, not new territory to him, and he resists the urge to check the panel next to the door for a lock when the door slides shut behind him.

"So," he says. "What's so important you called me away from my lab?"

"I have a very _private_ problem," Starscream says. "And you, Knock Out, are the only physician I can come to. I trust you understand the concept of patient confidentiality, yes?"

Knock Out blinks. This is rich, from Starscream. "Of course," he says, offering a little bow just to soothe Starscream's nerves. Whatever it is, it must be _intensely_ embarrassing and now he _must_ find out what's tangling Starscream's cables.

Starscream's wings trace a pattern he's not familiar with in the air, and he studies his talons, only sparing a few increasingly suspicious glances at Knock Out.

"... Well?"

"I need to spike you," Starscream says, and Knock Out drops his hands, startled.

"You need to _what?"_

"Don't give me that look! I'm sure it's nothing to you," Starscream says. "I need someone who can lean back against a wall and offer their valve and _gently_ play with my wings."

"Ah," Knock Out says, trying to corral his shock. He had thought Starscream went, well, to the top when he looked for satisfaction in the berth, but this request...makes sense. There's no possible way Lord Megatron would submit to being spiked by Starscream, even with his freshly restored status. And playing with his wings? He'd sooner dent them.

But - an image of Breakdown's face bursts across his processors and he quickly pushes it aside.

Of course he'll do it. Currying favor wherever he can is the only way left to him to survive this disaster of a war.

He opens his panels by way of consent, leaning back against the wall and watching as Starscream looks from his face to his valve and back, and smirks.

"Well don't drag it out," Knock Out says.

Starscream smirks at him, quickly approaching him and trailing his talons over his headlights - 

"Hey, watch the finish," Knock Out snaps.

"Oh, my most _profound_ apologies," Starscream says sarcastically, tapping his talons against sensitive plastics. His spike emerges, already leaking fluid as he nudges it against Knock Out's valve, his motions as furtive as he is. If Knock Out had any ounce of compassion for Starscream he'd suggest that he fly as far from Megatron as he can and found himself a new kingdom - but he's as trapped here as Starscream is, and he says nothing as Starscream pushes into his valve.

Well. His vents gust softly as he sighs in pleasure - Starscream's spike is slimmer than Breakdown's, configured in a pattern he's hardly familiar with, and it's not unpleasant to take.

"My wings," Starscream reminds him several thrusts in, and Knock Out nods, raising his hands to trace his fingertips over the metal of Starscream's wings. They're thin, yes, but not as delicate as they appear at first glance, built to withstand all kinds of extremes - including Megatron's play in the berth.

He finds invisible grooves in the metal, countless numbers of small scratches and flaws - scars - and he says nothing, letting Starscream only hear his soft moans as he touches a lifetime's worth of damage.

Starscream's abandoned his headlights, creeping his talons up his chestplate to spread them out over his plating, optics glinting with satisfaction as he speeds his thrusts - and Knock Out startles, groaning as something _flares_ in his valve, as Starscream's spike moves, ridges lifting and dragging across his nodes - not enough to prevent movement, but enough to make him _feel_ every drag of Starscream's spike.

His charge skyrockets, and he grips at Starscream's wings, only just remembering to keep it gentle as Starscream moves in him, engine roaring as light flashes between them.

Knock Out whines, vocalizer clicking as he overloads, words caught before he calls the wrong name, here. Starscream doesn't seem to notice, optics dim as he groans into Knock Out's chestplates, his crest pushing against him as he slowly pulls out, thrusting back in before his tip can clear Knock Out's valve.

It's too much - and Knock Out warbles, shaking as Starscream overloads in him, continuing to thrust as fluids make a mess of them, as Knock Out patters desperate patterns in his wings.

He smirks as he finally pulls out, optics bright.

"I might use you again," he says, showing off the power he has - and making Knock Out hiss as he traces one talon down Knock Out's front, scratching his paint.

Knock Out smiles at him sweetly, dentae gritted behind his lips as he sees Starscream out of his quarters.


End file.
